kamenriderkabutofandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Kabuto
This article is about the television series. For the series' main character, see Souji Tendo. is a Japanese tokusatsu superhero television series. It is the sixteenth installment in the popular Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu programs. It is a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei. The series was broadcast on TV Asahi. The first episode aired on January 29, 2006, and with the final episode airing on January 21, 2007, completing the series with 49 episodes. The series represents the 35th anniversary of the Masked Rider Series, as indicated by a notice at the beginning of the pilot episode reading, in Japanese, "Kamen Rider 35th Anniversary Production." Kamen Rider Kabuto is the first Kamen Rider Series to be broadcast in high-definition format. The series' catchphrases are }} and . Story The story revolves around a man named Souji Tendou. He has trained seven years while waiting for the Kabuto Zecter so that he may properly take up the name of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Making many enemies while at the same time meeting other Riders with mysterious origins of how they got there, Tendou attempts to accomplish his goal at all costs: destroying all Worms that otherwise threaten humanity. He meets Arata Kagami, who later becomes Kamen Rider Gatack, the two work together to save humanity from the alien Worms that arrived from a meteorite seven years ago. Characters Masked Rider System , also known as the , are a compilation of mobile systems that affect space/time. They were created by the Natives, a species of Worm that arrived on Earth 35 years ago. These Natives in turn gave the Zecters to humans so that they may protect them from alien Worms that would arrive later. The Zecters appear instantaneously from the ZECT headquarters to the selected personnel so that they may transform into the respective Rider to fight any Worms in the vicinity. Each Rider (except for the Hopper Riders and the Movie-exclusive Riders) possessed two forms such as the bulky armored cocoon-like and the sleeker which can use the , a system that allows the Rider to move at high speed. They also have the ZECTroopers to help them. Worth note is the Zecters have a mind of their own and can reject their present user in search of another one if they so choose. There are eight known Zecters within the Masked Rider System, each allowing the user to become a different Rider. The majority are based on insects but the Sasword Zecter is a scorpion. ZECTrooper Movie Exclusive There also exist two other Zecters known as the Perfect Zecter and the Hyper Zecter. The Perfect Zecter serves as a primary weapon while the Hyper Zecter is a power-up device that enhances the powers of the original Zecter. Both were only used by Kabuto in the series, but Gatack got to use the Hyper Zecter in the Hyper Battle DVD. Allusions The series made some allusions to the whole Kamen Rider series. Masked Rider Project as mentioned in the course of the series was said to be started on 3 April 1971. The Worm species known as Natives also first arrived on Earth on the same year. In real-life, it was the date the first Kamen Rider show aired for the first time. Episodes ''God Speed Love'' The movie spin-off of the 2006 Kamen Rider Series, entitled Kamen Rider Kabuto The Movie: God Speed Love, was released in Japan on August 5. The film took place in an alternate timeline and served as an alternate prologue to the series, featuring three new Riders known as Hercus, Ketaros and Caucasus. Hyper Battle Video In , Arata Kagami seeks to get the Hyper Zecter just like Souji Tendou, so he tries to emulate Tendou. Once he realizes that he has to be himself, the Hyper Zecter appears and allows him to transform into Kamen Rider Gatack Hyper Form, which only appears in the DVD. The Kabuto and Gatack Zecters speak to Tendou and Kagami throughout the DVD, voiced by Tomokazu Seki and Kōji Yusa, respectively. Video game A video game based on the series was produced by Bandai for the PlayStation 2, under the name ''Kamen Rider Kabuto. Released on November 30, 2006, it is a fighting game featuring all Riders seen in the show and movie, along with Hyper Gatack. The game features 5 different modes of play, ranging from a story mode to several multi-player modes. Novel , written by Shoji Yonemura, is part of a series of spin-off novel adaptations of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. The mysteries behind Kamen Rider Kabuto will be revealed as Tendou Souji fights his final battle with the Worms. After the battle, he travels around the world starting from Bangkok, Thailand to Varanasi, India. During this time, the story follows Arata Kagami as he tries to court Hiyori Kusakabe. The novel was released on November 30, 2012. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto: *Kamen Rider Gatack, Kamen Rider TheBee: *Kamen Rider Drake, Kamen Rider TheBee: *Kamen Rider Sasword, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto: *Kamen Rider Kick Hopper : *Kamen Rider Punch Hopper : *ZECTroopers: , , Songs Opening theme *"NEXT LEVEL" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Cher Watanabe **Artist: YU-KI (TRF) **Episodes: 1-48 Ending themes *"FULL FORCE" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: nishi-ken **Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS & Cher Watanabe **Artist: RIDER CHIPS **Episodes: 2-32 *"LORD OF THE SPEED" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Cher Watanabe **Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS & Cher Watanabe **Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring Kagami Arata (Yuuki Sato) **Episodes: 33-48, *"BANG! BANG! REVOLUTION!" **Lyricist = Nomura Yoshio **Composer = Terasawa Kouichi **Arranger = Watabe Cheru **Singer = RIDER CHIPS NOTE: This song was never be used in the series 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File During episodes 23 through 27, this segment called the 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File, acted as a look back to the franchise and an early advertisement for the God Speed Love movie. These look backs are held in a movie theater and the segment is hosted by Soji Tendo (Kamen Rider Kabuto), Arata Kagami (Kamen Rider Gatack), Tetsuki Yamato (Kamen Rider Ketaros), Yuzuki Misaki, and Masato Mishima. During these five segments, they discuss the history of the Kamen Rider franchise, sometimes in a comedic tone, but always with serious background music. *''Episode 23'' (Rider Kicks): The group watches and Yamato narrates the variations of Rider Kicks during the course of the years. Yamato mentions about the Rider Double Kick of Kamen Riders 1 and 2, Kamen Rider V3's V3 Kick, Kamen Rider X's X Kick, and Kamen Rider Super-1's ten various kicks. In the end, Kagami stands up and does his own Rider Kick (he even shouts the attack name) and falling into his seat with Yuzuki looking. Tendo asks Yamato, "Who are you?" *''Episode 24'' (Criminal Organizations): The group watches and learns about the different criminal organizations the Kamen Riders had to fight. Villains include Shocker & Gel-Shocker in the first Kamen Rider, Destron from Kamen Rider V3, and King Dark (of the Government of Darkness) in Kamen Rider X. Footage of Black Satan, first enemy of Kamen Rider Stronger, is also shown. Tendo then supposes that it is the Kamen Rider's destiny to fight an organization. Mishima tells Tendo that ZECT will show no mercy to anyone who fights them. Yamato then says that he will definitely smash Neo-ZECT for rebelling against and splitting off from ZECT. *''Episode 25'' (Rhinoceros Beetle-Themed Kamen Riders): The group watches Kamen Rider Stronger, and Kagami quickly thinks that Stronger himself is Kabuto, and looks at Tendo confused. Misaki corrects him, informing him that this is a different Rider, using the rhinoceros beetle as a design. Mishima then announces that it is Kamen Rider Stronger. The camera then zooms on Tendo's face as he says that while this Rider may be Stronger, he (referring to himself) is the strongest. Tendo pronounces "Stronger" and "Strongest" in English, (due to the fact that Hiro Mizushima, who portrays Tendou, is fluent in English). Yamato then also speaks of the Kabutech Riders (Caucasus beetle, Heracus beetle, and Ketaros beetle, the last of whom Yamato happens to be), which are also Rhinoceros Beetle Riders (as the Caucasus, Hercules, and Centaurus beetles are rhinoceros beetle sub-species). Also, despite being a Rhinoceros Beetle Rider, Kamen Rider Blade (also a Hercules beetle) was omitted. At the end, Tendo stands up and miniature hexagons with Tendo's face appear, forming a compound eye pattern as Tendo says once again that he is "the man who walks the path of heaven that will rule over everything." *''Episode 26'' (Riders Everywhere): The group watches Kamen Rider and Yamato comments on Skyrider's Sailing Jump, then says that the Riders can go anywhere around the world. In addition, they are not restricted to the ground. Then, Misaki mentions the Riders can even now go into space. During this segment, they watch footage of Kamen Riders 1 through ZX training with each other in Kamen Rider 1's base on Arizona in the final episodes of Kamen Rider Black RX, followed by footage from God Speed Love. Tendo then coins a variant his trademark quote ("Now, I will truly walk down the path of heaven and rule over all."). *''Episode 27'' (Kamen Rider Ultimate Forms): Kamen Rider Stronger's upgrade is not mentioned (as it is not an "Ultimate Form", but rather a temporary power upgrade) and the short starts with Yamato commenting on Black RX and his modes RX Roborider and RX Biorider. It then moves on to Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form, Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, Kamen Rider Blade King Form, and Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki. Suddenly, Yamato and Tendo are about to duel with the others looking on and showing on screen is Kabuto's Ultimate Form, Hyper Form. International broadcasts Kabuto was broadcast in South Korea as Masked Rider Kabuto ( Gamyeon Raideo Gabuto) in 2008. In the Philippines, this show is currently broadcast on Cartoon Network dubbed into English. In Singapore, this show is also dubbed and debut on June 20, 2009, on Okto.In Malaysia,this show was dubbed in malay version on NTV7. Parodies Episode 327-B of Sgt. Frog titled "Keroro, Invasion in a Blink!" (ケロロ あっというまの侵略！ であります) features the members of the Keroro Platoon trying to invade Earth in Clock-Up mode. Notes External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kabuto/ Kamen Rider Kabuto] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/kabuto/ Kamen Rider Kabuto] at Toei Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Over-Technology Category:Heisei era